When Good and Evil Play With Fire
by Random Character
Summary: CHAPT 10 UP! Full summary inside. DracoGinnyHarry triangle (main pairing DG) WARNING extreme OOC. Rated R for language, violence, rape, etc.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, and because I have a disclaimer, u can't sue me. Mwahahahaha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Summary:**

Draco has had a thing for Ginny since third year, and is seemingly the only boy at Hogwarts who has noticed the fact that she has developed into a perfectly sculptured woman. How will he react when he finds out that the boy who lived has finally realized that Ginny is in fact a girl, and is also after the amazingly attractive 6th year? Tempers fly as the two boys confront each other and each determines to make their goddess fall for them and not the opposition. What will Draco do to in an attempt to make the girl of his dreams fall head over heels for him, before her old flame is replenished?

_AN: Long time fic reader, short time fic writer, lol.     This will be my first fic so I don't know exactly how it's going to turn out. If you have any advice for me it would be really appreciated. Any way I don't know when I'll have the time to write the whole fic, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

"Watch it red!" He snarled. 

            She was running late and just on her way to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony and welcoming feast, when who did she happen to run into in that deserted hallway, but her brother's arch nemesis Draco Malfoy. 

            "Why don't you watch it Malfoy." Ginny snarled, rolling the last word off her tongue with the most hatred she could muster. Draco just looked at her. He hadn't noticed who she was at first, what with her newly found height and fresh choice in clothing that was showing underneath her robes. It was true that Ginny Weasley had indeed grown into an extremely fine young woman, even if he had been the only person in Hogwarts who seemed to pay any attention to the fact. He had actually first began to take notice when she was in fourth year. Everyone else had been oblivious to her existence, but he had noticed her. He now examined her from top to bottom, from her black combat boots, to her wavy crimson hair. His eyes tracing every curve that her muggle low-rider jeans and t-shirt outlined for him to see.

            "What are you gaping at ferret?" Ginny snapped at him, bringing him back to reality. "Maybe you should take a picture, it would last longer." She said wrapping her robes around herself in an attempt to end any further stares from him. It didn't work.

            "Oh you'd like that, now wouldn't you Weasel," Draco laughed at her. "So you've finally given up on Potter and set your standards higher? Good thing too, your quest for his affection was undeniably a lost cause, to say the least." Ginny almost flinched but held her ground. She still did have feelings for Harry, but had tried many times to get rid of them. No matter how hard she strived, they wouldn't go away, and it didn't help matters much when people kept reminding her how much Potter had ignored her. But she had adopted a new look this year, and knew that it would be impossible for him to ignore her now. She pushed down the emotions running through her head, and stared right back at the fair-haired boy in front of her.

            "You think you're so clever don't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Draco raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her. His molten grey eyes locking with hers. _God he looked sexy when he did that, Ginny thought to herself. _Oh God_ __I didn't just think that did I? _

            "Why yes as a matter of fact I do." He said smugly. 

            "You'd better back off before I hex you into next Thursday!" Said Ginny reaching for her wand. 

            "Oh I don't think you'd want to do that." Draco replied grabbing her wand arm and pinning it to her side. "Besides, it would really mess up my hair, and I really wouldn't appreciate that." Ginny just glared at him.

            "God you look cute when you're angry." _Did I just say that out loud?_ Draco thought to himself. He looked at Ginny, and by the shocked look on her face, he realized that he had, in fact, thought out loud. He had also somehow managed to back her up against a wall.

            "What did u say?" Ginny asked him, staring into his cool grey eyes. Before he could answer, the light sound of feet on the corridor floor made him turn and look down the hall.

            "Take your hand off my sister Malfoy, before I break it off!" Ron said as he, Harry, and Hermione skidded to a stop after turning the corner to find Draco with Ginny pinned against the wall, his hand pinning her wand arm at her side. All three raised their wands and pointed them at Draco. 

            Draco gracefully removed his own wand and pointed it at them. "And what's it to you Weasel?" he drawled. 

            "Just piss off, Malfoy." Harry said, as if the name was poison in his mouth. 

            Ginny glanced over at Harry and noticed that he was looking at her the same way that Draco just had (however much he was trying to hide it). 

Was that a hint of jealousy in Draco's face? 

            The four of them stood there in the middle of the hall, wands pointed at each other, until Professor Snape came down the corridor, took 10 points off for each Gryffindor (forgetting that term hadn't even started yet), and rushed all five of them into the great hall, so they wouldn't be any later for the sorting than they already were. Draco wandered off towards the Slytherin table after shooting one last scowl in Harry's direction.

Ginny was lost in thought as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat beside her best friend Colin Creevy. Harry was noticing her, in a "really good" way, and that was definitely a good thing. Then again, so was Draco, which wasn't as good. Then again, she couldn't stop thinking about how dizzy she had gotten when he backed her into the wall in the hall only a few minutes ago. This is going to be a very interesting year, Ginny thought to herself.  She glanced over at the Slytherin table only to see Draco immersed in conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. She then averted her gaze back towards the sorting ceremony just in time to hear that the new exchange student, Tarah Hudson, had been sorted into Gryffindor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think? This is the first chapter of my first fic, lol. I know it's short.  Sorry it took so long to post. I honestly had no ideas on how to start it. Writers block for the longest time.  Anyway, now it's up, and you've probably read it so now all u have to do is REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! Extra Special thanks to my beta reader sunshine cammie : )


	2. Change In Personalities

Disclaimer: Like I said before, pretty much all the character's belong to JK Rowling (you know which ones came out of my messed up mind, lmao)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: **_Change in Personalities_**

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room talking and laughing with Colin and her other best friend Tarah Hudson.

            Tarah and Ginny had first met when Ginny and her family visited Egypt the summer after Ginny's second year. Tarah and her family lived in Canada, but had been in the same tour group as the Weasleys' and Tarah and Ginny had kept in touch ever since. Tarah's father had been transferred to London to work for the ministry in foreign affairs. So Tarah had been transferred from the Warlocks Academy of Vancouver to Hogwarts and was (to Ginny's delight) sorted into Gryffindor.

            Tarah was about the same height as Ginny, which put her at about 5'7". She had bright blue eyes and (originally blonde) hair, which fell, in waves down to the middle of her back. She was always dying it different colors (this week it was a dark blue). Like Ginny, Tarah had matured nicely over the summer and curved in all the right places. She had only been at Hogwarts for 3 hours and already she had all of the Gryffindor guys drooling and the girls green with envy. (A/N I hope that's not too MS Beta: nope, not too MS in my opinion)

            "So, what exactly happened in the hallway?" Tarah asked Ginny for what must have been the 100th time.

            "I already told you, nothing happened." Ginny said. "Well Draco cornered me and then Ron, being the ass that he is, decided to come in with hid dream team and save the day." Ginny moved her fingers in quotations on the words "dream team" and "save the day".

            "You got Draco to corner you?!" Colin asked, eyes wide with what looked like…admiration.

            Colin was no longer the spindly annoying photo taking loser he was in his first few years at Hogwarts. He still took pictures but they were more professional and less random. He had even had some of them published for the Daily Prophet. 

            His head had finally caught up to his eyes so he was no longer "bug eyed". His sandy blonde hair was the perfect length and spiked at the tips. He had grown to be a sturdy 5'10" and over the summer he had worked out and as a result, developed a muscular build. Girls would kill to go out with him, but there was one thing that only Tarah and Ginny knew. Colin was gay.

"I didn't _get him to corner me Colin! God. Why would I want him to corner me?" Ginny asked. Both Colin and Tarah stared at her, utter disbelief plastered on their faces._

            "Because Draco has to be the hottest guy in this whole fucking (Beta: language! LoL naughty, naughty Colin!) castle, that's why!" Colin stated, shocked that this wasn't clear to Ginny.

            "What?!" Ginny sputtered between bursts of laughter.

            "You know he's got a point." Tarah said matter of factly, "However, that Ron Weasley's not a bad catch either. God, that red hair and perfect balance of height and build." Tarah started staring off into space and mumbling to herself about Ron all the things she wanted to do to him.

            "TARAH!! If you want to talk about my brother like that please allow me to leave first." Ginny and Colin burst out laughing as Tarah was brought back from her daydreaming and color flooded into her cheeks,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy had ditched Crabbe and Goyle, and he, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zambini, had just spent the last 2 hours tormenting and scaring the shit out of the first years, and then meandering through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts.

Pansy still had her pug look about her (Beta: who let the dogs out?¿? jk all Pansy lovers!!!), and stood around 5'5". She was a notorious whore and Draco sometimes used her as a stress relief. As did Blaise. The Slytherin Quiddich captain, he stood at a massive 6'8" and had a muscular build. Especially his arms, being a beater and all.

Pansy and Blaise had gone to the 7th year boys dorm about 10 minutes ago, and not wanting to see what was going on in there Draco had decided to stay sprawled over one of the black leather chairs in the Slytherin common room, staring into the roaring fire. He couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Ginny in the hallway that evening.  Or about the way Potter had looked at her. God how Draco hated him. 

_How dare he look at my Ginny like that._ He thought. 

_Oh god here I go again_._ What would my father think? _

_Who gives a fuck what your father thinks, the bastard's locked up in Azkaban._

Draco pushed his hatred for Potter to the back of his mind and got back his original train of thought. Ginny. The thought of holding her against him. Enveloping her lips in his. He then drifted off into a deep slumber, the soft light fire burning the image of her into the back of his steel grey eyes. (Beta: aww Dracie has a wittle crushie *makes kissy face*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midnight and Harry stood in the middle of the girls' dormitory doing up the last buttons of his shirt. He looked around at the sleeping figures of all but one of the girls. Lavender Brown lay face down in her four-poster, the sheets hardly covering her unclothed body, as she drifted off to sleep.

_She should be tired_ Harry thought to himself she's been _through quite a workout._ He smirked and walked out of the room. (Beta: err – Harry?)

He hadn't changed much over his 7 years at Hogwarts, by way of appearance that is. Sure he had gained a more muscular build and was now much taller than he was in first year (now 6 feet to be exact), still maintaining his seekers body. But his main change had been in attitude. He still hung out with Ron and Hermione, but he had a completely separate night life that he was, surprisingly, living right under their noses without them catching on to it. Yes. Harry had become somewhat of a pimp. (Beta: Who'da thought…)

It had started some time after 5th year, when his godfather died. He stopped caring about anything anymore. He finally nailed Cho Chang in the first week of 6th year, but he then decided to dump her the next day. By now there was hardly any girl over 6th year that he had not scored with. The only one he could think of was Ginny.

He was walking back to his dorm to get his invisibility cloak when his thoughts drifted to her. She'd really matured over the summer. He knew that she still had a major crush on him even though she'd tried to deny it. He started digging through his trunk as his thoughts drifted to her curves. He pictured her screaming his name as she moved beneath him. Then he remembered how Draco had looked at her in the hallway earlier. Yes, he promised himself, he would have Ginny Weasley, if only to make Draco fume. 

He threw on his cloak and headed out the portrait hole on his way to a party in the astronomy tower. 

I know that Harry's **really **OC but hey that's how I decided to write him. I mean I did warn u. I know it's sort of slow but it'll pick up soon don't worry. Special thanks to _Sunshine Cammie (beta), I kinda posted both of these chapters at the same time so obviously I don't have ne reviewers yet, but I'll try to thank each and every one of u each time I post from now on ;)_

Well that's pretty much it, hope you enjoyed this chapter (I know it's short but I'll try and make the next one a bit longer) and remember… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! lmao


	3. The Astronomy Tower

Disclaimer: Any characters or settings you recognize don't belong to me. That's basically it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_CHAPTER 3: The _****_Astronomy_********_Tower_****__**

****

****

Ginny pulled her covers off around midnight. She was in a tight white tank top and flare low-rider jeans. She shook Tarah awake, put a finger to her lips telling her to keep quiet, and pointed to her watch. Tarah looked at her own watch smiled, and pulled off her own covers, to be found in a red halter top and jeans. The two girls crept quietly out of their dorm as not to wake the other girls, and left Gryffindor tower for the astronomy tower. 

They had heard that a kick ass party was going down there tonight as a was to "kick off the start of term". They knew these parties usually involved a lot of dancing and alcohol, so naturally wanted to check it out. It was actually Colin who had told them about the party, but seeing as how he didn't want to go (something about girls always coming on to him), he had stayed behind.

"This is gonna be great!" Tarah said to Ginny as they walked silently through the corridors. 

"Shh," whispered Ginny, "we don't want Filtch to catch us before we even get to the party do we?" Tarah Giggled. That's when they heard the noise behind them. It sounded like someone was walking right towards them, but when they looked behind themselves, no one was there. They kept walking. 

Then they heard it again. Ginny spun around, knowing not even Filtch would try that hard to stay hidden.

"Who's there?" she asked to the darkness. There was no answer. Tarah stood at Ginny's side and peered into the darkness. The noises started again.

"Who ever you are come out and show yourself." Ginny kept her voice steady, although she was trembling inside. Then she felt something grab her around her waist and lift her off the ground. She screamed, and Harry's invisibility cloak fell off. He was laughing hysterically.

"You… you…should have seen your face." He said between fits of laughter. 

"Ass! You scared the shit out of me!" Ginny said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ouch." Said Harry grabbing his shoulder in fake injury, "oh god I think my arm is broken."

"Shut up." Harry started laughing again.

"Come on, can you blame me?" he asked. Tarah started laughing along with Harry.

"Come on guys, your going to bring Filtch's cat over here." Ginny said, stifling laughter.

"S…Sorry." Said Tarah between giggles, "let's hurry and get up to the astronomy tower."

"You two going to that party?" Harry asked as they began to make their way through the hallways again.

"Course," Ginny said, "wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well if your going then I'll just have to accompany you." Harry said, holding out his arm and winking at Ginny, she blushed and took it.

They finally got there and opened the door to find a large circular room. The whole center of it had been fashioned into a make shift dance floor, while Merlin's Wizard beer (3 times more alcohol than muggle beer) cans had been stacked up against the wall. Empty cans on one side, full ones on the other. Someone had brought a sound system which had been charmed to work inside the castle. They weren't really playing what you'd call "dance music" but then again Ginny didn't really like "dance music" anyway. People filled the room, all of them either dancing, or snogging in some corner. Harry quickly disappeared towards the beer, and Tarah dragged Ginny onto the dance floor. Within 5 minutes Tarah was grinding with Ravenclaw 7th year Doug Jennings and Ginny was standing beside the wall of full beer cans drinking and talking with a fellow Gryffindor 6th year who went by the name of Connor Samson. 

"So you're on the Hogwarts Wizard's checkers team?" Ginny asked him, already extremely bored with the subject. Connor was extremely hot. Tall and muscles the right size in proportion to his height, black hair, tan, deep chocolate eyes. But he had to be the most boring person Ginny had ever met. "I didn't even know we had one."

"Oh yah I founded it, and I'm captain. I've beaten every student at Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw, cause there's tournaments too you know. But they're not as popular as quiddich."

"I wonder why." Ginny said under her breath.

"Of course nothing's as popular or fun as quiddich!" said Harry, coming out of nowhere and bursting into the conversation, much to Ginny's relief.

"Well that's easy for you to say Potter," said Connor, "I mean you're captain and everything. But personally I think the fun bit is a manner of perspective. You know there's a lot of fun to be had in checkers--"

"Ginny I was wondering if you'd care to take to the "dance floor" with me," Harry asked, chucking his empty beer can onto the floor.

"Would I ever." Ginny replied, glad to get away from Connor. She chugged the rest of her own beer, grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the middle of the crowd. The DJ was playing their own mix of muggle music, and as Linkin Park's Faint came on music was so loud that they could hardly hear anything. It wasn't what you would call dance music, but it had a good beat to it. Ginny and Harry grinded and danced together for what seemed like an hour. 

Aerosmith's _"I don't want to miss a thing"_ came on (AN: I know it's kind of an old song but I couldn't think of any other slow ones, and I just saw Armageddon this morning, lol) and Harry grinned at Ginny. She blushed (she seemed to be doing that a lot tonight) as he slid his arms around her. She put her head against his chest and closed her eyes as they swayed to the beat of the music. She could hear his heart beat through his shirt and smiled when she realized how long she had waited to be in this position. In Harry's arms. But it felt different than she had thought it should. She had always imagined being in Harry's arms feeling a sense of safety, warmth and love. Now here she stood and she couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with all of this. She opened her eyes and pulled back, his arms still around her, to look Harry in the eyes. He looked back at her and smiled. He put his thumb on her cheek.

"Ginny you have no idea how ling I've wanted to do this." He said. _Not even a day yet_ he thought to himself _only since I saw you with Malfoy, I knew I had to have you before he did._ His thoughts were brimming with hatred for Draco, but he didn't show it in his face. And before Ginny could think, he had closed the space between them and enveloped her lips in his.

_Oh... My…God!_ Ginny thought _Harry's kissing me! Ok Ginny calm down. You've waited for this moment since…well…forever._

_I know. But then why does it feel so wrong._

Harry practically begged for entrance into Ginny's mouth, but she pulled back and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Harry…" she paused. _Quick! Think up a lie. _"I'm just really tired. I think I'll go back to GT (AN: Gryffindor Tower).

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yah." Ginny went off to find Tarah as Trebel Charger's "_Hundred Million" came on. Harry disappeared into the crowd. _

Ginny found Tarah in a corner snogging with the guy she had been dancing with.

"Tarah." Ginny said, Tarah looked over at her and Doug started nibbling on her ears. She giggled.

"Just a second." She said pushing Doug away. "What's up Gin?"

"I'm heading back." She said.

"What Happened?" Tarah asked. She could tell that something had obviously happened.

"Nothing…"

"You kissed Harry didn't you?" Tarah asked, ecstatic.

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked flabbergasted.

"I saw you." Tarah laughed. "How was it?"

"Weird. Any way, I'm going to bed."

"Girl you move fast don't you." Tarah said jokingly.

"Tarah! I didn't mean like that!"

"I know you didn't. Well let's go then."

"No you seem to have your hands full." Ginny said looking at Doug standing in a corner all by himself watching them and sulking. She laughed. "You stay."

"Alright, if you want me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny turned around and walked out the astronomy tower door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tarah had been in the corner with Doug for about half an hour when he tried to get her to come back to his dorm with him. She'd slapped him, and told him she wasn't that kind of girl (he was left extremely confused).

Tarah was on her way back to Gryffindor Tower when she heard voices coming from an open classroom.

"You have her yet?" came the first voice. It was obviously feminine.

"Almost. I think I might have scared her away, but I'll have her soon enough." The second voice sounded familiar. Tarah went over to the door to listen.

"You'll get her you always do."

"You're right of course." The second voice laughed. "Oh course, as long as I get the better of Malfoy that's all that really matters. She's so gullible, probably thinks that I love her or something. But lets get down to business, I'm done talking about that red headed bitch."

There was a shuffling of furniture, Tarah peered in the crack in the door and saw Harry sucking on the neck of Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang. They had been talking about Ginny, she knew that for sure. And Tarah wasn't going to sit around and let her best friend be hurt like this. She had to do something about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm really sorry that the chapter took so long. And I apologise about the spelling and shit, but I haven't sent this to my beta yet cause I was really eager to post it. I'll repost as soon as I send it to her! Thanks to my 2 reviewers (lmao)!! 

**Unperfection** I read ur comment and realized that you were right about the height thing so I went back and changed it, lmao. I don't know id I corrected the spelling though, I might have, but if I didn't then I'll make sure that it's right for all the other chapters he comes up in. Thanks for the review! :)

**Darkmercy059. **Sorry it took so long for the update. Thanks for the review :) 

I'm almost done my next chapter so it shouldn't take as long. Hope you liked this one. Lmao. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Unless you recognize it as one of my ideas from my other chapters. And…yah. Moving on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER 4: The Letter**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Arthur Weasley sat at the kitchen table scarfing down a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs that Molly had made for him that morning.

"Arthur, honestly. Gods forbid that you actually take time to chew your food."

"Sorry Molly dear. But I'm already late as it is. If I don't get to the office in 10 minutes they'll have my job. I know Malfoy's in Azkaban, but you know how quick the Ministry would try to swipe that away from us, Dumbledore supporters and all, and seeing as it's the only thing that keeps us going."

"I guess your right. But they really shouldn't work you this hard. I mean you didn't get home till 1:00 in the morning last night, and here you are at 5:00 on your way out the door again. I hardly ever see you anymore Arthur."

"I know Molly and I'm truly sorry. But ever since I was demoted Minister of Magic to Auror. Not that I'm complaining much, although I do miss working with all those muggle inventions. I never really got to understand the function of a macro-waving oven."

"Arthur you're rambling again. Getting back to the point. There have been more raids in the past month than there have been in the past 5 years combined! I'm scared Arthur." Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband and her eyes began to fill with tears. Mr. Weaslel went to her and embraced her.

"Molly, u know I love you and I'd never let anything happen to you, or our family. You know that don't you?"

"Oh course I know that. I'm worried that something will happen to you." Mr. Weasley looked into her eyes.

"I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me. But I can promise you that what I'm dong is the right thing, and that I'll try my hardest to keep you and myself safe from whatever might be gong on." 

"Where would I be without you." Molly asked rhetorically. They stood there in each others embrace for a while, until Mr. Weasley looked at the clock grabbed his bag, kissed Molly on the cheek and headed out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny sat at lunch staring off into space with a dazed look on her face (AN: hey that rhymes! God I'm so bored. Lmao). 

_Did that really happen last night? Did Harry really kiss me or was just another dream?_

_If it was a dream than why did it feel so wrong?_

_I honestly have no idea._

She didn't even notice when a tawny owl swooped down and dropped a black envelope onto the still empty plate in front of her. It was Tarah who brought her out of her daze

"What's that?" she asked pointing at the envelope. "I thought post was only came in the mornings."

"So did I."

"Well open it." Ginny reached down and picked up the envelope. Several pairs of eyes were on her as she slowly opened the letter. She quickly glanced through the parchment in her hand and all color drained from her face.

"What is it?" Tarah asked, her eyes filled with concern. Ginny just managed to mumble something to her friend before the parchment fell from her hands and she collapsed onto the floor. Tarah quickly grabbed the parchment off the floor, skimmed through it and handed it to Colin. Colin stuffed it in his jean pocket before anyone else could read it. He had also heard what Ginny said, and didn't think anyone else had the right to know until Ginny told them herself. Together, Tarah and Colin then pulled Ginny up by the arms and helped her back up to Gryffindor Tower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

2 Weeks had passed and there had been no sign of Ginny. The students of Hogwarts had all managed to come up with a reason for her absence, though none, of course, were true. Draco knew that she was in his advanced transfiguration class, but he hadn't seen her since he saw her faint in the Great hall when she had gotten that letter, and he hated to admit it but he was starting to get worried. 

However this Monday morning she showed up for class. She looked tired and beaten down but went to her desk beside Colin (AN: ok Colin's a 7th year in this fic, just go with it, lol), and across the aisle from Draco. As soon as she sat down, the whispers started. She took no notice of it, dipped her quill into her bottle of ink and began to copy the notes she had gotten from Colin.

"I heard she got dumped by some guy from Beauxbaton." Said a Slytherin girl sitting behind Draco, "spent the whole two weeks in her room sulking. What do you think Draco?"

"Personally? There are several things wrong with your story. First of all, how the hell would Ginny have a boyfriend from here let alone Beauxbaton. She's a bloody Weasel, and if she's unwanted here, she's most likely just as much, if not more, unwanted at Beauxbaton. If anyone there even knows she exists And Second of all, she got that black letter right? In my opinion that must have been something far more important that a you-have-been-dumped form." He smirked and something compelled him to continue, "I think that her good for nothing father was probably too tired of being such a nothing, stuck with 7 kids, so he went and killed himself. But who cares, I never really liked -"

**SMACK!** Draco was thrown completely off guard (as well as off his chair) when Ginny come out of nowhere and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM MALFOY?!" she yelled at him, her face a color to rival her hair. By now the entire class had their heads turned to Ginny and Draco.

"What the fuck is my problem?" Draco retorted, "you're the one who just hit me, I think I have the right to the same question!"

"Who do you think you are saying crap like that you inconsiderate bastard!"

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say I wasn't far from the truth." 

"You have no fucking clue the shit I went through this week!" It was after Draco's last comment that her tears began to silently fall, but her voice remained steady. "You should really get your facts straight before you make ludicrous retarded like that. But then again, being a Malfoy, shit like that would have to be expected wouldn't it."

"Then tell us Weasel, where exactly have you been for the last two weeks?" Draco drawled, ignoring the stinging coming from his jaw. It was then that her tears began to flow harder (if such a thing was even possible at this point). Ginny quickly glanced aroung the room, then put her hands over her face and bolted out of the room before she completely lost it. Draco then received another blow, this time from Colin, who punched him on the side of his face opposite to the side Ginny had hit moments ago.

"Now what the fuck did I do?" Draco yelled.

"Asshole!" Colin yelled back, "FYI Malfoy, **and everyone else in this room who can't keep their noses out of other peoples business so will probably listen to this anyway!**" He yelled at the rest of the students in the room. They all looked down at their parchments, but kept their ears perked up so they didn't miss anything. 

"Ginny has actually spent the last two weeks at the Burrow with her family and attending her fathers funeral!" there was a loud intake of breath and then everyone was quiet again. Draco looked down at the floor.

"I…I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know! Why would you care." Colin spat out, "It wasn't suicide, it was your god damned 'Dark Lord'. But what would the death of a family member mean to you anyway. Why should anyone expect you to care. If it was your dad, not you or anyone else would have -" Colin didn't manage to finish his sentence before Malfoy punched him in the gut. Colin bent over and grabbed his stomach. His face bore an expression of pain and shock. Shock of not only that Malfoy had attacked him, but also that he'd said those horrible things to Draco. He had been way too caught up in the moment.

Draco then stalked out of the room and unknowingly went the same way Ginny had gone only moments ago

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yay! I actually updated twice in the same day. I feel so proud of myself.  As you'll probably tell I have to send this chapter to my beta too, but she's at a friends house tonight so I'll have to wait till tomorrow to send it. Thanks to all my reviewers (I have 5 now! *dances* luv u all!). And special thanks to unperfection! (that was a fast review, lmao)

Ne way. You know the drill **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Flashbacks and Confusion

Sorry it took so long everyone, but here it is (it's kinda short, but I'll try and make the next one longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter blah blah blah.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Chapter 5: Flashbacks and Confusion_**

_Molly Weasley was sitting in her kitchen when Arthur burst through the door._

_"Arthur? What are you doing home? It's not even __1:00__ yet and you don't get off until 6."_

_"No time to explain now, just grab some of your things together, we're leaving."_

_"Wha… Arthur what's going on?" she demanded._

_"I said I'll tell you later. Now hurry up" he said quickly ushering her upstairs so she could grab a suitcase. _

_"Aurthur?" she looked at him with questioning eyes. He was about to speak when a loud BANG came from downstairs._

_"Molly," he said backing her up into the closet at the side of the hallway. "Stay here. Don't make a sound."_

_"But…" _

_"Promise me."_

_"Al…alright." While tears welled up in her eyes he began to close the door. "Aurthur,"_

_"Yes?" he paused although there was now distinct sounds of footsteps slowly making their way through the house._

_"Be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Her voice fading away as she spoke._

_"I…" the footsteps were now coming up the stairs. Arthur quickly closed the door._

_It was pitch black inside the closet, and all Mrs. Weasley could hear was the quick and hard beating of her own heart, and a muffled conversation coming just outside the door._

_"Well well well. If it isn't the muggle loving Arthur Weasley." Said a deep and cold voice._

_"Malfoy." came the calm voice of her husband. 'Malfoy?' she thought to herself. She leaned forward and looked through the key hole in the door. (A/N: yes there was a keyhole in the closet door, lol) Sure enough there, standing in the middle of her hallway was the tall dark and menacing figure of Lucius Malfoy. Her breath caught in her throat._

_"Azkaban not treating you right?" Mr. Weasley asked, as he nonchalantly began to take out his wand, and unknowingly to Malfoy pointed it at the closet door behind him and whispered "Silencio."_

_"Well…let's just say that I had other plans."_

_"That so. Well, then again I always though Azkaban was too good for you." There was a loud crash as Lucius slammed Arthur against the closet door. Mrs. Weasley jumped backwards narrowly missing a stack of assorted lengths of pipes that Arthur had used while investigating what he called plumber-ing._

_"You have no idea what it's like in there you filthy excuse for a wizard." Lucius spat. However he did let go of Arthur. _

_"You know, I was going to kill you myself." Lucius said gaining his composure. "But after that little display I think it would be too much of an honor for you to be killed by one of the greatest wizards in the history of the world, and personally I don't want to waste any more of my energy on you " Confusion swept over both Molly and Arthur. "I think it would have more of an effect if I were to let someone else kill you instead." Lucius said. Molly heard the shuffling of feet and tried to look through the keyhole again, but Arthur was standing right in front of it. _

_"Step up boy." Malfoy said. "Time to prove where exactly your loyalties lie." _

_"NOO." Screamed Molly, knowing what was coming. But her screams were lost amid the silencing charm her husband had put on the closet only moments before._

_"Oh my god." _

_Were the last words Arthur ever spoke, when at that instant, the voice of a boy, who had to be in his mid teens, spoke the only set of words that no wizard ever wants to hear in his or her lifetime._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_Molly fainted._

Molly awoke with a start, as a single tear fell down her cheek. It was 3:00 in the morning and she had fallen asleep at the table in the kitchen of the burrow again. 

"That dream," she said aloud to herself, "Why do I keep having that dream?" she silently began to cry again. It wasn't the first time she had 'relived' Aurthurs death in her subconscious. Aurthurs funeral had been last week and after much persistence to the fact that she was fine. Molly had convinced her Ron and Ginny to go back to school to get on with their studies. Bill and Charlie to go back to work, and Fred and George to go back to do whatever it was they did at that joke shop of theirs. It was also the third consecutive time she had randomly fallen asleep at the table.

"I have to stop doing this." she said sadly as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

(AN: ok I promise that was the last of the Aurthur/Molly moments. nor on with the story! lol)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ginny had left Professor McGonagall's classroom, she just ran. She had no idea where she was going, and frankly didn't care. She just wanted to get as much distance between her and Malfoy as possible. She turned left and ran down a deserted hallway. Running by Peeves, pestering some first years who had been late for class, she took another left. 

She kept running, and after many more twists and turns she fell to the floor of a hallway she didn't recognize. She curled herself up in a ball and cried. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and with good reason. Why did Draco have to act that way. 

_'And to think I almost thought he might have changed, even a little bit.'_

_'You knew from the beginning that you were just kidding yourself.'_

_"Still...'_

_'now what are you doing, you're supposed to like Harry remember.'_

_'I guess.' _she thought, remembering when he had kissed her at the party and how wrong it felt. She shook her head.

"I just don't know anything anymore." she said to the darkness of the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco meandered aimlessly down the hallway thinking to himself. 

_'Why did I have to go and say something like that?'_

_'Because you seem to think you have a reputation to uphold that's_ _why' _

_'But did you see the way she looked at me? She'll never forgive me.'_

_'Why do you care?'_

_'I…don't know"_

He stopped in the middle of the hall. 

"Great. Now I'm having conversations with myself." he said aloud throwing his arms up in the air in frustration (AN: *insiders* sound familiar "freckled raven". minus the frustration part. lmao). He continued walking and suddenly heard the faint sound of crying. He began to make his way towards it when he distinctively heard Ginny's voice.

"I just don't know anything anymore." she said between sobs.

He stopped. 

_'Great, of all the places I could have wandered to it had to be here, with her.'_

_'well now's your chance to apologize.'_

_'so now you're encouraging this?'_

_'meh'_

_'I'm not going to apologize. A Malfoy never apologizes.'_

_'have it your way. but you know you will end up apologizing sooner or later. Might as well do it sooner.'_

_'But'_

_'just go'_

_'great now I'm arguing with myself.'_

He cautiously approached the trembling figure. He didn't want to scare her, after all his jaw still hurt from that punch she gave him earlier.

She heard him before she saw him. He slowly came up to her from behind and she hugged her knees a little closer to her chest.

"What do you want now?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

He looked down at her and had a sudden urge to comfort her in some way. He quickly shook it off, it was bad enough that he was going to apologize.

"I…um…" he was at a loss for words. He hoped she hadn't noticed, but it was more obvious that he thought. She slowly turned her head and looked up at him. He shifted his weight and ran his hand through his hair trying to come up with the right words.

'_Damn does he look hot right now.'_

_'STOP IT. Have you forgotten what he did not even 5 minutes ago! he's an inconsiderate bastard incapable of human interaction.' _she giggled inwardly at the thought.

"I realize that with your loss, my behavior was in fact unacceptable. However I think that you overreacted and that both of these wrongs should therefore cancel each other out and now we're square." He finally said.

"Excuse me!" she almost yelled, getting to her feet. "Don't you go trying to blame this on me! If you were TRYING to apologize well you just failed miserably. Now get away from me NOW before I punch you again." She pushed her way by him and started off down the hallway again.

'_Shit! Shit! Way to go and make it worse. DO SOMETHING __MORON_!' _his head yelled at him as she walked down the corridor._

"Ginny wait." he called after her. At hearing her name she stopped dead in her tracks. He had just called her by her first name. She didn't turn around, but she could hear him gracefully coming up and standing in front of her.

"I'm…" he started.

"Yes." she encouraged.

"I'm sorry." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor. That by far had to be the hardest most degrading thing he had ever done in his life.

"There now that wasn't so hard now was it?" she said, still glaring at him, but it was…well…a softer glare. He looked her in the eyes.

"If you tell anyone that I apologized to you, you'll know the true meaning of pain." he threatened. Ginny laughed. Draco stared back at her blankly.

"Apology accepted." she said. She looked up at him and smiled. She could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smile cross his face, but just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. They started walking down the hallway again.

'_damn__ she looks hot right now.'  Draco thought to himself. Just then an idea flashed into his head_

"What happened any way? To your dad I mean." he asked, he knew he was stepping out on a limb, but he had a plan in mind and needed the right opportunity. This would give him that opportunity.

Ginny stopped walking just stared blankly at him. She couldn't believe that he would be so bold as to ask her that. 

"Look, just because you apologized doesn't mean that I'm just going to open up to you," She almost yelled, turning to face him, "and it doesn't mean that I like you. AT ALL. so why don't you just back off and leave me alone. I accepted your apology so-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Draco grabbed her arm, closed the space between them and crashed his lips against hers. What ever she had been expecting, it definitely wasn't this. Before she even had time to react he pulled away from the kiss. Looking her in the eyes he smirked/smiled and continued on his way down the corridor. Leaving behind a very confused Ginny, who just stared after him, to shocked to really say or do anything, other than touch her lips where Draco Malfoy had just kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok maybe that was moving it a little too fast, but w/e. It's kinda sad but I haven't updated in so long that I had to re read my own fic to remember what I had put there. Sorry it took so long, it'll probably take a while for the next chapter, cause I have no idea where to go from here. Ne ways. Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	6. Draco is confusedagain

**_Disclaimer:_** do I seriously have to put one of these at the start of every single chapter? Everyone already knows I don't own HP or anything. It's not like I'm J.K.Rowling in disguise, bent on confusing all HP readers by using fan fics to make them get the real story and fanfics's mixed up. Or am I? Mwahahahaha. (I'm really not, in case some of you take these things too seriously)

===========================================================

**_Chapter 6: Draco is confused…again._**

Draco walked off looking very pleased with himself. He knew he had to do something before he exploded, and he heard from some movie once that the first kiss is always made in the middle of a sentence. Well at least he'd thought it was a brilliant idea. He was so caught up in thought trying to remember which movie he had seen that in, that he didn't hear the footsteps of someone running up behind him. That someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to be faced with none other than Ginny.

"Come back for more -" but he was cut off when she slapped him, hard across the face. This was the second time today she had slapped him, and the third time today he had been hit period. He was definitely going to have to take an anti-bruise potion as soon as he got back to his room. 

He put his hand to his cheek and brought it away to see if he was bleeding, even though he knew perfectly well he wasn't. He stared at her blankly.

"Don't you EVER kiss me again. DO YOU HEAR ME DRACO MALFOY!!" she yelled at him. Draco just looked at her. He thought she had enjoyed his move on her, she hadn't said anything. Then again that was what she was doing now.

Without another word, Ginny stalked off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, leaving behind a very confused Malfoy.

=================================================================

_Moments earlier_

Ginny just stood there in the hallway watching Draco's retreating figure. 

_Oh…my…god. He just kissed me…Draco Malfoy just kissed me! _The memory alone of that kiss sent electricity through her body.

_And you liked it_

_What the hell are you talking about, I did not!_

_Oh yes you did. It was much better than Harry's kiss, and If Draco hadn't pulled back when he had, you would have not only reacted, but dragged him into the nearest broom closet._

_I would not. Since when are we on first name basis with him? Anyways, what's with people and broom closets, its way to cramped in there._

_But you don't deny you would have snogged him in the middle of the hallway._

_Ok…maybe. Shit now he has the upper hand! He's never going to let me live it down, that I didn't push him away._

_Than maybe you should do something about it._

After a brief conversation with herself, Ginny had made up her mind. (AN: you gotta luv the monologue/inner convos. I have them with myself all the time. Me Myself and I, oh what conversations we've had…) She had to put Draco in his place. She stalked after him. He hadn't heard her coming, so she tapped him on the shoulder and slapped him hard across the face as soon as he turned around. There was an obvious look of confusion plastered in his usually expressionless features.

_He never lets his feelings show like that._

_Leave it, you're not done yet Ginny._

"Don't you EVER kiss me again. DO YOU HEAR ME DRACO MALFOY!!" she yelled, and began walking back up to Gryffindor Tower. (she had regained her bearings after her short walk with Draco).

_I hope he doesn't take that statement seriously_ she thought. She grinned to herself and continued on her way.

===============================================================

Ginny sat alone in the common room. She hadn't been able to get to sleep so decided to sit in the common room and read a "Hogwarts a History". Hermione had always been down her (and everyone else's) neck about how she should read it. That's when someone came down the stairs to the boy's dormitories looking very unkempt with his black hair everywhere, wearing no shirt and a pair of happy face boxers, and he seemed to be sweating a little.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, not knowing if it was him.

"Whose there." he answered, looking around for where the voice had come from. "Oh, hey Gin."

"What's the matter Harry?" she said getting up from her chair and walking over to him.

"Nothing." he said quickly. "Can't sleep is all." 

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"…Sort of I guess."

"I don't know how you do it Harry. You shouldn't have to go through all of this Voldemort crap, no one should."

"Well I manage." was all he said. He pulled her into a hug and they just stood there for a while. Unknown to Ginny was the smirk that broke about his face when she hugged him back. He set his chin on her head.

"I don't know how I'd do it if I didn't have friends like Ron and Hermione to back me up…or without you." She looked up at him questioningly and he gazed right back at her, an unknown look in his eyes. He leaned into kiss her, and she pushed him away.

"What is with you lately? You don't notice me for 5 years and then all of a sudden, you take every single opportunity to try and kiss me. Well DON'T" she said, and she ran back up to her room.

"But I will, and you'll learn to like it Weasley." Harry said to himself smirking, before making his way out the portrait hole and into the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

====================================================================

_Ok I know that the chapter is short (hell all of my chapters are short),and I know I said that I'd make this chapter longer than my other ones,  but it's late, I'm tired,  and I needed something to do so I decided to write another chapter to my story._

_Sorry it took a long time to update (you really know it's taken a long time when the author even has to reread the story to remember what's going on…yes I had to reread the story). I'll try to be faster, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm working on another story with a few friends right now, so that might make this one take longer too. But read the other fic. It's a Parody on HP Fics called **Harry has boobs? **by Drunk Like a Fox (that's the pen name my friends and I put together, it's an insiders, lol)_

_Thanks to all my reviewers! And it's actually true that more reviews make me work faster. so **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_


	7. Draco vs Harry Showdown 1

_I updated faster! Kudos to me! lmao._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shit to do with HP,  blah blah blah.

On with the chapter!

===============================================================

Chapter 7: Draco vs. Harry - Showdown #1

==============================================================

As soon as Ginny got back upstairs, she was met by Tarah.

"So how was your day?" she asked. Ginny proceeded to tell her all about Draco. What he said, how he had tried to kiss her. Everything.

"Your kidding." Tarah said in awe after Ginny had finished.

"Nope." she replied.

"You really like Draco don't you?"

"Tarah! Shut up, I do not."

"Yes you do. Hark, dust my ears deceive me. Ginny has hormones."

"Shut up."

"What else happened, I thought I heard yelling just before you came up here."

"Oh…Harry tried to kiss me again."

"Him too?" Tarah, squealed, "You shameless hussie."

"Tarah!" just then Tarah looked as if a light bulb had just been turned on in her head and she stopped smiling and looked seriously at Ginny.

"Ginny there's something I have to tell you!" she said in a rush.

"Ok, calm down what is it?"

"It's actually been bugging me all day. I had almost forgot about it. I was going to tell you earlier, before you left, but with all that's been happening I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

"Calm down, I bet its all fine. What is it you wanted to tell me?" Ginny looked worriedly at her friend.

"It's about Harry. It was just after I left the party, you know the one that was in the astronomy tower a couple of weeks ago-"

===============================================================

Ginny decided to go down to the great hall early. It was four in the morning, she couldn't sleep (Tarah was snoring so loud you'd think a hurricane was ripping through the room every 5 seconds), Harry was asleep on the couch in the common room, also snoring (she didn't really want to be there with him after what Tarah told her anyways). Here she could be alone with her thoughts. She went into the empty great hall. None of the torches were lit (everyone was still supposed to be asleep), and without the moonlight shining over her (yes the enchanted ceiling worked night and day), she wouldn't be able to see her hand in front of her face. Sitting down at the table, she started to think. Both Draco and Harry had been acting strange towards her lately. Both had suddenly wanted to suddenly start kissing her, and now she knew about Harry's bet with Cho. He really wasn't who she had thought he was. She thought she'd be crying right about now, but she had strangely didn't seem to have any tears to shed.

"Ginny?" said a voice from the shadow on the other side of the room.

"Whose there?" Ginny asked looking to where the voice had come from. Draco stepped into the moonlight, walked towards her, and sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table.

"What makes you so sure you're welcome?" she asked him insensitively. 

"Oh…Ginny…your harsh words they hurt me so." Draco said sarcastically putting a hand over his heart. Ginny looked over him and had to stifle a giggle.

"You know, if my brother saw you over here, at the Gryffindor table, with me, he'd kill you." she said looking over at him.

"Well I guess it's just a chance I'm going to have to take." He said looking back at her. "Ginny it's four in the morning, your brother is snoring his ass off as we speak."

"You're probably right." she. "So what brings you down here at this hour? Can't sleep?"

"I don't sleep."

"You don't sleep." Ginny said in a 'now-I-know-that's-a-lie' tone, raising an eyebrow (something Colin taught her over the summer after 4th year). Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you slap me earlier?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I told you why," she said looking back at the table. "Cause you had no right to kiss me."

"But you enjoyed it."

"What makes you so sure." she said looking back at him again. Once again he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just have a sixth sense for these things." he said, smirking. 

"Is that right." she said. He nodded and there was a short but awkward lull in the conversation.

"You didn't look very happy when you came in." he said suddenly. Looking at her with un-Draco-like concern.

"Yah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure-"

"Just drop it." she said, with a finality that actually made Draco stop asking questions. There was another awkward lull.

"Look, Ginny." he broke into conversation again.

"Yah."

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up." he began to run his hand through his hair, looking almost…nervous?

"I know."

"Well I was wondering if you'd-" Draco didn't get to finish his sentence before he heard footsteps coming up right behind him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry spat, holding his wand at the back of Draco's head. "Ginny are you ok?"

"Calm your hormones! We were just talking." Ginny told him.

"Why the hell would you want to talk to _him_?" Harry said dumbfounded.

"Well that is none of you're business." Ginny stood up and snapped at him. "And what the hell are you doing down here anyway, it's 4 in the morning!"

"I could be asking you the same question. I followed you to see if you were all right. But don't try to change the subject. Ginny he's a Slytheryn, a Malfoy! You shouldn't be talking to him! Think of everything his jackass excuse for a father has done to you. Your first year remember, that was his fault!"

"I'm still here you know!" Draco said, "And although I do not approve of all my father's actions, I stand by him and will not just sit here while you verbally abuse him!"

"Than stand up if it makes you feel better."

"I'm warning you Pothead."

"Warning me of what. What the hell do you think you can do to me Malfoy?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Draco pointed his wand at Harry's chest. Harry pointed his wand at Draco.

"EXPELLIARMUS" they both yelled. Both wands flew out of their hands and to opposite corners of the hall. They both ran at each other, fists flying. Draco landed an uppercut on Harry, only to receive a fist to the side of his head. Draco went down, landing gracefully, knees bent and on his feet, and swung his leg out in a circular motion to trip Harry, who came crashing down. However Harry was then on him and punching him repeatedly in the face. Draco rolled himself out from under Harry and pinned him to the ground instead. Now Draco was sitting on Harry's chest and punching the living daylights out of his face.

"Will you two stop already?" Ginny yelled. They stopped and looked over at Ginny.

"Draco, sit and calm down." to everyone's surprise, even Draco's, he got off of Harry and sat down but never took his death glare off of him.

"Harry!" Ginny continued, "You don't have to follow me around, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, and if I want to talk to Draco, I'm bloody well going to talk to Draco!" she yelled. The echoes of her anger rang off the walls of the Great Hall as Harry stood there looking shell shocked over at Ginny.

"Why did you call him Draco?" Harry asked her. Ginny sighed in frustration.

"Because that's his name dumbass!" she yelled again. Draco shifted his gaze over to Ginny looking very impressed. "Don't look so pleased." she told him, and looked back over at Harry.

"Look…Ginny I'm sorry. I guess I just lost my cool."

_Understatement of the year_. Ginny thought to herself. 

"I really just came down here to ask you something." he said looking down at the floor embarrassed.

"What?' Ginny asked, still mad at him.

"Well there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and I was wondering if you would want to go with me." he asked.

"no." Ginny replied. Harry glared at her.

"WHAT!" he yelled, almost louder than Ginny.

"I said NO!" she yelled back. "You know Harry, I thought I liked you before, but it turns out that you're really nothing but an insensitive jerk! I know all about your bet you had going with that slut Chang. About all the girls you've been with. And no, you're not going to 'get me'," she put her fingers up in quotations as she said this, "so just piss off and I don't ever want to speak to you again!" Harry looked shocked at her at first, then glared at her.

"You'll regret this Ginny Weasley." he said, "One of these days I'll make you mine, you'll see." Draco got up again and stood between in front of Ginny in a protective manner.

"Look Pothead. Why don't you fuck off and go play with your whore." He said glaring daggers at him.

"Been there," he said, brushing invisible dust off his shirt. "done that. I'm not going to waste my time with you right now. But trust me," he said looking over Draco's shoulder at the red head behind him, "we're not finished here Ginny." And with that, he stormed out of the Great hall, robes billowing out behind him menacingly. 

It was then that Ginny burst into tears. She was upset that what Tarah had said was true, no matter how much she had wished it wasn't. Draco immediately turned around and wrapped his arms around her; he didn't say anything because for some unknown reason he knew he just needed to be there for her right now. They both sunk to kneel/sit on the floor, and he just held her, even after she had stopped crying, until the torches were lit, and food began to show up on the tables around the great hall. She wiped her tears away and did a "freshen up" spell on herself, and smiled at him.

"Thanks." she said, reluctantly letting go of him so she could get up to go sit back down at the Gryffindor table. He was about to leave when he turned around to ask her something.

"Ginny, I never got to ask you before since…we were interrupted. But I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me." he asked her. She smiled.

"I'd love to." she said. She then stood on the toes to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head so she missed and hit his mouth. He then wrapped his arms back around her and began to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, and just when she was really starting to get into the kiss he broke away.

"People will start coming in soon." he said.

"So." she replied.

"I thought you said that if you brother saw me over at the Gryffindor table with you, he'd kill me." Draco smirked, let go of her and walked back over to the Slytherin table and began to pile food on his plate for breakfast. Ginny laughed to herself and sat back down at the Gryffindor table, just as Ron walked in.

_That was close_ she thought to herself. She laughed again and began to eat.

End of Chapter

_Well you have to admit that was longer than my other ones I think. *is proud of myself* lol. I'm actually updating a lot faster than I was before, so no complaints, lol. I mean my last update was only 16v days ago, that's less than 3 weeks! *is proud again* unlike freckled raven, who hasn't updated in a month. I laugh at you. lmao._

_Once again, it's late and I'm bored and now tired, but hey, a new chapter is the outcome! ^ ^  if it doesn't make any sense, just tell me. I think I read through it, then again, what makes sense to me might not make sense to you blah blah blah._

_I want to thank all of my reviewers! I LUV YOU ALL!! and I know everyone says this, but its true. u review more, I update faster. that's just the way things work. So_

**_!!!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_**


	8. Hogsmeade Part 1

**Well I'm back! I know it's been a long time, but I've...been…busy. Yah that's it, lol. Well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. **

**Thanks, hugs from afar, and imaginary chocolate Easter eggs to all my reviewers! (even though it's a several days after Easter, but meh)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the material on which that story is based. I just want to write a fic! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?! (ok I'm calm now, lol)**

****

**Chapter 8: Hogsmeade part one**

****

Potions was her last class on the day before the Hogsmeade trip. Draco sat in the desk across the row from her and Colin sat to her left. Snape was going on about the polyjuice potion, but Ginny already knew all about this potion from Hermione so found her mind wandering.

Ginny hadn't even talked to Draco since the incident in the Great Hall. Nor, for that matter, had she talked to Harry (who had suddenly seemed to have gone AWOL), but she didn't care about that, if no one else in the school was panicking, he was probably just staying in his room being all angsty.

But Draco she was worried about. She was beginning to wonder if his asking her to go to Hogsmeade with him had been for real, of if it was all just some cruel joke. On any other occasion she wouldn't have put it past the Slytherin's cunning and cruel demeanor to pull such a stunt. But he seemed to have changed over the few months that had passed since the beginning of the year.

"Miss Weasley do you really find my lecture's this boring?!" Snape shouted at her bringing her back from daydreaming. "10 points from Gryffindor, and although you are one of my most prized students Miss Weasley, I won't hesitate to give you a detention if I find you daydreaming again." Snape snapped.

Ginny grumbled and began to take notes off of Colin's parchment while Snape went on lecturing for the rest of the class.

"I want a scroll on the uses, ingredients, and legalities involved with the poly juice potion to be handed in at on Monday." Snape said at the end of the class. Everyone groaned as they grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Ginny felt someone slip a piece of parchment into her hand as they were leaving, but in the mad rush of students, wasn't able to make out who exactly it was that put it there. She opened the note and read it over.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in the hallway after dinner. We need to talk._

_-Draco_

Ginny read the note over just to make sure she read it right the first time. A feeling of nervousness took over the pit of her stomach.

She quickly went and put her bags in her dorm, and sat staring at the wall going through all the possible scenarios in her mind as to what the note could mean. None of which turned out good. Before she knew it, it was dinner. She rushed down to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Colin and Tarah. Seeing that the food was already on the tables she began to aimlessly scoop mashed potatoes onto her plate. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, looking for a particular blonde. She saw him and he appeared to be in deep conversation with Pansy Parkinson. Ginny glared.

"What's up Gin?" Tarah asked, seeing the angry look on her friends face and following her gaze. Tarah smirked.

Ginny quickly averted her gaze back to her potatoes. Not seeing him glance in her direction.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Tarah said her voice filled with concern.

"Nothing, really. Just not hungry I guess." Ginny replied.

"Well than that's a lot of wasted food on your plate." said Colin as he looked hungrily at the growing mountain of mashed potatoes. Ginny blushed at her absentmindedness and pushed her plate in front of Colin who began to attack it.

"Seriously Colin, who would be able to tell you had a bottomless stomach from how slim you are."

"All in the…exercise Gin" Colin said between mouthfuls. Ginny looked across the room again just in time to see Draco turn his back on Pansy, who clearly hadn't finished talking to him. Pansy was pathetically trying to once again immerse Draco in their one sided conversation, but he shrugged her hand off his shoulder and turned around. It looked like he was yelling at her. He then got up and left. Ginny inwardly smirked.

"You know, I'm gonna head down to the library and get in some extra studying." She told her friends as she made to get up from the table.

"But Gin you haven't eaten anything yet." Tarah protested.

"And you've got …the whole weekend …to study." Colin added, still eating.

"I'm just not hungry right now. Don't worry; if I get hungry later, I know my way to the kitchens. And we're going to be spending all of tomorrow in Hogsmeade any way." Ginny put up a front by smiling. She knew that if Draco still wanted to go with her to Hogsmeade tomorrow, she had ruined everything by telling Tarah and Colin she would go with them.

She quickly tried to make up for lost ground. "And I have that scroll on polyjuice I have to do for Monday, so I don't think I'll able to stay in Hogsmeade for the whole day anyway." she said quickly. Tarah and Colin looked convinced and both gave her a quick nod before returning to their meals. Ginny quickly left to go find Draco.

She didn't have to go far. He was standing just outside the Great Hall leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets when Ginny found him.

"You said you wanted to talk?" she asked him, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice and holding up the scrap of parchment as if it would enhance her point.

"Yah," Draco started, "about tomorrow." Ginny felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. She knew it had all been some cruel joke. There was a long awkward pause.

"What about tomorrow?" Ginny asked, finally breaking the silence.

"We shouldn't let people see us together. I know the effect it would have on my family, seeing as how my father's in cohorts with the dark lord and thinks that your family is lower than the dirt on his shoe."

"So it's back to a class thing, is it?" Ginny said furiously. "You won't go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, even though YOU were the one who asked me to go with you." She began closing the space between them pointing a finger in Draco's face.

"Ginny calm down, it's not like that."

"What do you mean it's not like that? It's plain as day that you think I'm too low of a bitch to be seen with you. Well you're not perfect Draco Malfoy…" Ginny's voice was rising with every word and she was on the verge of yelling when Draco put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Quiet down! I said it's not like that. I mean think about it. Your parents wouldn't be too thrilled if they saw you with me either. Considering they hate everything to do with my family, and your brothers kind of have it in for me as it is. I haven't really been the nicest guy to them. I just think we should keep this…us…a little more of a secret." he said. Ginny immediately stopped trying to get his hand off her mouth and looked up at him.

"That's all you wanted to say?" she asked with relief.

"Pretty much yah."

"Oh." Ginny felt like the most untrusting and stupid person in the world. "Sorry. I thought it would be significantly worse."

"Really?" Draco said sarcastically. "I never would have guessed that at all, I mean you let me say everything I had to say, and you were perfectly calm. I never would have guess in a million years tha-"

"OK." Ginny cut him off. "I get the picture, I'm sorry. But it's kind of hard to go to Hogsmeade without any one seeing us. And I kind of told Tarah and Colin that I was going tomorrow." She looked down at the floor.

Draco smirked, "Well we can work around that. Hang with them for the day, make some believable excuse, and be with me for the rest of the evening."

"What kind of excuse?"

"Use your imagination. Meet me behind Honeydukes at around 5:00 tomorrow."

"It's a date then." She smiled at him, and he returned it with a genuine smile of his own.

"You should do that more often." Ginny said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do what?" he asked while he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and resting his chin on her head.

"Smile."

===============================================

They stood there for what seemed like ages. Neither one wanting to let go. That was until when they heard something clatter down the hallway.

They sprung apart and looked at each other. Ginny paled and looked at Draco.

"What if someone saw us." She looked down the hallway, but didn't see anyone. She looked back at Draco who showed no sign of having heard anything.

"Don't worry about it, I bet it was just Mrs. Norris or something." He started closing the distance between them again, but she took a step back.

"Still," she said, her face laden with worry, "I should go. People will be finished eating soon, and we can't stand here for them to ogle at us when they come out of the Great Hall." she gave Draco a pleading look. Clearly the importance of this being kept a secret had become all too apparent to her. Draco sighed, a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"All right." he said looking her in the eyes. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you get me all to yourself tomorrow." she walked up and quickly kissed him on the lips and backed away before it could get into anything more. She smirked and turned around, making her way to Gryffindor tower. She looked out one of the windows and saw that a fierce thunder storm had suddenly erupted. But as soon as it had started, it had stopped. She stared confused for a few seconds at the window, shrugged it off, and continued on her way to her dorm.

======================================================

The carriages quickly arrived in Hogsmeade the next day and Tarah, Colin, and Ginny went straight to work window shopping in the muggle clothing stores on the edge of Hogsmeade. It was these times in which Ginny was especially happy that Colin was gay. He was a great shopper…unlike Tarah.

"Tarah you have to go in and try that dress on! It would look so good with that blue-grey eye shadow you have." Colin said as he dragged Tarah into the store. Ginny laughed and pushed Tarah from behind (Tarah had a great loathing for dresses and all dress like things).

"I'm not going to try that on!" Tarah protested. "Dresses symbolize femininity and are the style of women who only want to flaunt what they've got. First of all I don't see myself as feminine and I don't have anything to flaunt any way. So I'm NOT trying it on!" Tarah continued to protest as Colin searched through the clothing rack and found a dress in Tarah's size and shoved it into her arms. Ginny went on about how she did have a shit load of stuff to flaunt and then pushed her into the change room and (as it was a door that opened outwards from the change room) held it shut with Colin's help.

"Guys this isn't funny, let me out, I'm not putting it on!"

"Yes you are." Said Ginny as she held the door shut to a desperately struggling Tarah. "And then you'll come out and show us. We're not letting you out of this change room until you do!"

"FINE!" Tarah yelled at them. There was then the sound of swearing being muttered under her breath while she changed. Something about 'Try on this dress…I'll try on their fucking dress…they're both god damned dresses…' (A/N don't ask) and such nonsensical things to that effect.

When she was finally done changing she was let out of the room, spun around once fast and ran back in to it.

"Tarah." Colin said in a frustrated voice. She came out again and stood there for his inspection. "See," he said to Ginny, "I told you it would look great on her! Look in the mirror miss 'I hate dresses'." Ginny laughed as Tarah looked in the mirror and her mouth dropped. She did look gorgeous, and she ended up buying it despite it being the 'symbol of femininity'.

This was the way their group shopping usually went. Colin would find something, Tarah would refuse to try it on, and it would take a group effort to drag her into the store, after which she would end up buying the clothing any way. Ginny and Colin on the other hand were shopping freaks. They'd go into a store and each try on like 10 different things, even though Ginny would only buy something if it wasn't too expensive and if she really really liked it. She was picky about the things she wore. Especially when she had such little money to spend on clothes.

After their day of shopping, Tarah had the dress and a new pair of jeans, Colin had a pair of leather pants, 3 t-shirts, and a sweater, and Ginny bought a new tank top. They all headed to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. They sat at a table in the middle of the room (A/N: everyone always sits in a secluded corner, but not this time, mwahaha, I am…original) and were talking about nothing in particular when the dream team walked in, Harry included. He glanced over at Ginny and gave her a slight glare that only she would have noticed. It sent shivers up her spine.

"Just ignore him." said Tarah noticing her friend looking over at Harry. "He's not worth it." Ginny shot a glare of her own back at Harry and returned to her butterbeer. Colin just sat there looking confused. Ginny didn't know if he actually had no clue what was going on, or if they had told him about Harry and he just forgot. She started to think about Draco and looked at her watch. It read 5:30. Her eyes widened, she had no idea it had gotten so late. Ginny had to come up with an excuse to leave, and fast. But that wouldn't be too hard.

"What's all this about?" Colin asked.

"Tarah you can fill him in, I don't really feel like talking about it." Ginny said "You know, I think I'm gonna head back and work on that essay."

"Sure you don't want us to walk back with you? Tarah could tell me on the way." Colin said.

"No, I'll be fine by myself."

"Well if you want Gin." Tarah said. Ginny nodded her head and went out the door to go find Draco.

=================================

**Well that's the end of Chapter 8. And I already have chapter 9 laid out. As in I already know exactly what's going to happen. I would have joined it up with this chapter, but it's late and I'm tired. lol. Why is it that I always post when it's late. Ne way. Next chapter has a second encounter with Harry and…I can't really tell you anything else without giving the chapter away. I realize that both Draco and Harry are a little OOC (some to a more extreme extent than others), but that's just too bad. lol. I'm so considerate rn't I. **

**Don't forget to review! Like I said, I already have the next chapter laid out and if I get more reviews I'll write faster. If I don't get any, I won't write for another looonnnnnggg time. It's your descision.**

**Review Review Review!!!**


	9. Harry's Side Hogsmeade Part 2

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while, but you have to consider that I have to get into my "zone" before I write anything. And I haven't been in my zone for a while. But I am now, so now you have another chapter **

**IMPORTANT – I added a few more things to the last chapter because I decided to change a few details to make it all make sense. I highly recommend that you re-read the last chapter before you read this one.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah.**

**Now on with the story!**

===================================

**Chapter9: Harry's side / Hogsmeade Part 2**

===================================

"What took you so long?" Draco asked her as she came whipping around the corner into the alley behind Honeydukes. Clearly he had been growing impatient.

 "Why did you miss me?" She asked. His cold look vanished, replaced by a smirk.

"Maybe." he replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist and enveloped her in a smoldering kiss. She placed her own arms around his neck and found herself asking for entrance into his mouth. He gladly granted it, and soon they were kissing each other like their lives depended on it, oblivious to everything around them. 

Which was a bad move on their part. Ron, Harry and Hermione stood just at the entrance to the alleyway.

===================================

**flashback to earlier that evening…by about 5 minutes**

Harry walked into the three broomsticks with Ron and Hermione. The first thing he saw was Ginny. He looked at her and stared for a second. As soon as she looked at him he shot her a "for-your-eyes-only" glare. She glared back at him and went on talking with Tarah and Colin.

Harry ordered a butterbeer and sat in a secluded corner with Ron and Hermione. They started talking about Voldemort and the escape of Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban, and were plotting ways in which they could "save the world". Harry didn't pay any attention. He had made sure that he sat on the side of the table in which he had the vest view of Ginny.

He had meant it when he had said that he was not finished with her and that she **would** be his. For the last week, Harry had been somewhat avoiding Ron and Hermione in order to pursue…other interests. Keeping to the shadows as so she would never see him, memorizing her timetable, following her wherever she went and being proud in the fact that she was none the wiser, Ginny had become Harry's obsession. And he had known that something was wrong with him.

=============================================

**flashback within a flashback (could I make it any more confusing? I think not) – The night before in the Great Hall**

 Harry glanced down that table and saw Ginny playing with the food on her plate. Every now and then she would glance over to the Slytheryn table and start glaring at Parkinson. He saw when Draco would pass an innocent glance Ginny's way, and when she would do the same to him. He watched it all unfold before his eyes, a pain growing in the pit of his stomach and small flames seemed to form in his eyes.

Ron seemed to be trying to get his attention so Harry looked back over at him. He put on his cool, calm, and collected face again and nodded enthusiastically when Ron started talking about the Quiddich world cup. His mind however, was on another red head. But when he got the chance to look back again, she was gone.

He had to go find her, get her alone. He got up and left the Great Hall and heard voices just outside the doors. He stopped and pressed himself against the opposite wall. The first voice was distinctly male.

"Use your imagination." He said, "Meet me behind Honeydukes at around 5:00 tomorrow." Harry listened carefully.

"It's a date than." He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Ginny.

Harry looked around the corner and found Draco and Ginny in each others embrace. They looked so happy and content to just stand there forever. Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He suddenly came to grips with the fact that Ginny might possibly love Draco, and he her, and Harry didn't like it. His face turned to one of hurt, then to one of the most extreme anger one could have ever seen. He backed away slowly and banged into one of the suits of amour, but was able to right it again before it completely fell. It was apparent however, that Draco and Ginny had heard him. He took off at a silent run, flying around corners, and keeping to the shadows until he made it outside.

He swung open the doors to the front of the school and kept running until he was in front of the lake. He collapsed onto his knees on the grass and held his head in his hands.

He had lost his chance with Ginny. He had waited too long and lost his chance. He had become cold hearted, and too Slytheryn like for his own good. "What have I done?" he thought. He remembered everything he had done for the last week and almost started to cry.

But he didn't. He looked around and noticed how calm and peaceful everything on and around the lake was. The sky was flawless and the squid stroked lazily just beneath the surface of the water. Normally this would calm a person down. But it filled Harry with an uncontrollable anger.

Why should the rest of the world be at peace when he had spent his entire life suffering? His parents were dead. He was constantly at a battle for his life. He had lost Sirius in his fifth year; the only person who even resembled family to Harry. He had taken advantage of countless girls in the school in order to have some kind of personal release. He had never achieved the inner peace he was longing for. And the one person he thought might have been able to give him that was in love with his worst enemy.

Draco.

Harry's thoughts drifted back to his fight with him. Ginny coming to Draco's defense. Ginny and Draco just now outside the great hall. Draco, Harry's worst enemy, had in his possession the one thing Harry wanted more than anything else in the world, and would never have.

Harry's eyes glazed over and he was filled with a hatred he had never in his life experienced before. Air started to swirl around him making his hair stand on end and fire was burning in his eyes. Electricity started to spurt in jolts from the tips of his hair and from his finger tips. He had always been told he was a powerful wizard, but no one ever realized how powerful he was. Inflicted with this strong emotion, this hatred, magic like no other began to course through his veins and out his fingers. He needed a release. Clouds, dark and menacing began to form over the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry held his hands above his head and let out all his emotions. Tears fell for Sirius and his parents, he screamed in frustration over Ginny, he just let it all out. Huge jolts of electricity jumped from his fingers into the sky above him and it started to rain. The wind began to howl and thunder clapped with every jolt Harry sent from his fingers. Lightning struck the forbidden forest and it burst into flame. Harry blew and the fire was out just as fast as it had started. He fell to the ground and everything stopped. He had nothing left to give. He was empty.

**end flashback within a flashback**

=====================================

Now he sat in the three broomsticks with Ron and Hermione, still watching Ginny. He saw her get up and leave, and he followed; taking Ron and Hermione with him as he went.

**end overall flashback**

=====================================

"GINNY!!!" Ron shouted. Ginny broke away from Draco. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron stood at the start of the alley and stared openmouthed at the couple. Draco still had his arm around Ginny's waist protectively, and Ron's face was a color to rival his hair.

Ginny just stared at him. "Um…" she couldn't think of anything to say. Not that she had the chance to, because the next thing she knew Ron had somewhat made it over to them in record time and was hurling curses at Draco.

"Ron stop!!!" she screamed at him, she got between Ron and Draco. Ron just stared at her.

"Ginny move! God knows what kind of mind spell he's got on you." Ron looked behind Ginny at Draco, who stood there not giving away any sign of emotion.

"I chose to be with him Ron!" she yelled back at him.

"Ginny you don't know what you're doing! He's…he's…Draco Malfoy! OUR DAD IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIS FATHER!" He yelled. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears, but she would not let them fall in front of her brother.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF THAT RONALD WEASLEY!" she screamed at him. She walked towards him and he backed up as she did so, "HE'S NOTHING LIKE HIS FATHER DO YOU HEAR ME! AND I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU HARM ONE SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD THAT SO HELP ME, YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" Ron had been backed up against the wall by now and stared wide eyes at his sister. She stood there gasping for breath and her face slowly changing back to its original color. She still glowered at Ron, but when he regained his composure she was met by an equally furious glare.

"You have no idea what you're saying!" he yelled. "He's a god damned Slytheryn Ginny! Have you forgotten the last five years of your life? Have you forgotten the last **15** years of your life even? His family and ours will never mix! He's a rich snobby bastard who will just use you to get to Harry!" he yelled pointing at Draco.

**SMACK!!**

Ginny slapped him flat across the face. Ron almost fell over from the force of the blow but stood his ground. It only took him 5 seconds to recover.

"You will have nothing to do with him Ginny Weasley and that's final." he stood firm and glowered at her.

"You have no right what to tell her what to do!" Draco said finally coming into the argument. "She's 16 for fuck's sake, and she is perfectly capable of making her own decisions!"

"You stay out of this and shut up Malfoy, you've caused enough trouble already." Ron said.

"If she wants to be with me than she is bloody well going to be with me because I want to be with her. But of course you don't care about what Ginny wants do you? That much is obvious," he stared at Ron in the eye. Although Ron was taller that Draco, Draco was not in the least bit intimidated. That was when the fighting started again.

No one really knew who threw the first punch, but pretty soon the two of them were both rolling around on the ground fighting with as much ferocity, if not more, than the fight that had occurred between Draco and Harry. Amid Hermione's cries of "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" and the joint effort between her and Ginny to try to pull them apart, Ginny had given up and fled back to the castle.

Harry saw this, and without anyone noticing him, he silently followed her.

============================================

**And that's the end of that chapter. lol. Sry about the cliffy, don't you luv me smiles innocently and tries to avoid rotten tomatoes and lettuce. Hope the chapter wasn't too confusing. If it was…well there's not really much I can do about it cause I'm too tired to have any rational form of thinking right now. **

**Yes, it is once again late and I am once again tired, and I must once again retire to the warmth of my bed and sleep. I like to sleep. But I seem to only get into my "zone" when it's late. I think I already said that in that last chapter…but that's too bad, I'm saying it again. **

**I've come to the conclusion that I shall go on strike and refuse to update until I reach at least 55 reviews. So you know what you have to do…**

**!!!!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**(hey that rhymed…go me )**


	10. Darkness and Despair

**I've decided to update again. I wasn't going to…but I thought I should. Mainly because I went up from 48 reviews to 70 on one chapter!!! . **

**So the strike is officially over! is proud of my reviewers**

**CANDY AND HUGGLES TO ALL REVIEWERS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: do you seriously have to do one of these at the start of every chapter?? sigh I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, or any Weasley for that matter. I don't own the concept of Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry, butterbeer or hogsmeade. I don't hold the rights to Hermione Granger, or just in general anything you recognize. I do own the major ooc-ness featured in this fic though… I think…**

**Any ways, on with the chapter!**

======================================

(end of last chapter)

No one really knew who threw the first punch, but pretty soon the two of them were both rolling around on the ground fighting with as much ferocity, if not more, than the fight that had occurred between Draco and Harry. Amid Hermione's cries of "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" and the joint effort between her and Ginny to try to pull them apart, Ginny had given up and fled back to the castle.

Harry saw this, and without anyone noticing him, he silently followed her.

=====================================

**Chapter10: Darkness and Despair (AN: god that's morbid, but I couldn't think of a good chapter title. As soon as I come up with one, I'll change this one)**

====================================

Ginny ran back to the castle as fast as she could. Her tears were falling silently down her cheeks and the wind whipped them away as fast as they could fall.

She just wanted to get away from it. Away from everything. Away from the fighting, away from her brother, and away from the non-acceptance that had become her life. She had been so touched when Draco had faced her brother and told him that he wanted to be with her. But her brother being the stupid bastard that he was had to go and ruin everything. He thought he was protecting her, but he was breaking her heart with each word he had said about Draco. With each order he had issued upon her. With every punch he inflicted on Draco's handsome face. But Draco was hurting her as well, with every punch he inflicted on her brother. She was so confused. She wanted to get away. She needed to get away.

So she kept running.

===================================

Harry silently followed her. Ginny was headed back towards the castle so he thought he'd take a short cut. He went into Honeydukes. The owners were too busy with the infinate customers, and the customers too busy with the candy on the shelves. So none of them noticed the scruffy haired green eyed boy slink into the back room and under a trap door in the floor.

He started running down the passageway. He knew that he'd get there before she did. And he also knew that everyone would be at Hogsmeade. She would be in the castle alone. With him.

He came out of the statue of the old hag in the corridor. He brushed the dust off of his cloak and continued on his way down to the double doors at the entrance of the school.

==================================

Ginny finally reached the double doors to the school. She burst through them and almost collapsed on the floor. She fell to her knees panting, tears already stained her cheeks, he hands flat on the floor for support. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with Draco more than anything, but her family would never allow it.

_If they can't accept what I want than screw them. _"Screw them all." she said out loud. Another voice met hers from the shadows off to the side of the entrance hall.

"Well I don't know about screwing everyone, but I know one person I wouldn't mind screwing." Harry slowly became visible as he started walking towards her.

"Get the fuck away from me." Ginny said to him. She was surprised that she wasn't yelling, but because of her running she didn't have enough energy left to do much of anything.

"Tsk tsk," Harry started; he was almost standing right on top of her. "That's a little cruel of a way to act towards your former obsession is it not? I think that I, of all people, deserve a little more respect," he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up and towards him until her body was flush with his. "Don't you agree Virginia?" he asked. His breath attacked her face as he spoke and she turned her breath away from the stench of fire whisky. Apparently he hadn't ordered a butterbeer. She looked him in the eyes and tried to speak calmly though her anger and depression showed clearly in her voice.

"I said… get… away …from… me." She said between gritted teeth, annunciating every word as if Harry had a hearing problem. He just laughed. He pinned her wand arm up against the wall and pulled out his own wand, pointing it at her throat.

"Let me see, let me see." he said looking up as though he was in deep thought. "Well…first things first, we can't have you screaming and attracting the attention of the entire school now can we?" He smiled maliciously and as Ginny opened her mouth to scream. He whispered "Silencio." and she didn't make a sound. She tried, but her throat didn't seem to want to work. She scratched at it with her free hand as if it would make a difference, but obviously, it didn't. She focused her efforts on trying to free her arm from Harry's grasp. It wasn't working, so she quickly lifted her knee and it made swift and painful contact with Harry's …well… more tender area. He keeled over and her arm was swiftly released. She started to run down the entrance hall. But it was a fair distance to cover, and Harry recovered before she got out of the range of his wand.

"Stupify!" he yelled. (AN: I know someone should have heard that…but they didn't…why?...cause I said so that's why ducks rotten tomatoes and grapefruits) Ginny immediately fell to the floor and lay motionless. Harry gingerly walked towards her and knelt beside her head. He flipped her over onto her back and looked at her. He knew she could still see and hear him.

"My dear sweet Virginia." he said shaking his head. "You didn't think you would get away that easily did you?" He ran one of his fingers along the line of her cheek. "You know, I had planned on this being at least somewhat voluntary." He glanced down the rest of her immobile form. "But I guess I could work with this." He then grabbed one of her arms and used it as leverage to throw her caveman style over his shoulder. Ginny's eyes widened and shone with an unmistakable fear. In her head she was screaming at him. But she knew that there was nothing she could do. She hoped desperatly for someone, anyone, to come and stop him. A solitary tear fell down her cheek as Harry carried her up to his room.

================================

Draco and Ron were trying to keep punching each other. They had both worn themselves out, and yet they still desperately wanted to inflict pain and visible damage on the other. Draco leaned over and landed another lame punch in Ron's stomach just as Ron leaned over and they clunked heads. They were both groaning in pain and exhaustion. Draco had a fat lip and a black eye, but was rewarded when he noticed that Ron's nose appeared to be broken, his lip was swelling, as was one of his eyes and he was developing a fair sized lump on his head.

They both fell backwards away from each other and lay on the ground. Hermione was sitting on a cargo box off to the side of the alley reading. Yes…reading. She always had a book with her, and she had long since given up in trying to pry the two boys apart, so she needed something to occupy her time.

Draco sat up and looked around. The alley looked somewhat bare. As if something was missing. Then it clicked. He couldn't see Ginny. His head whipped around as he searched all areas of the alley that were visible from his current position, and he didn't find her.

"Weasel!" he yelled at Ron trying to get his attention. He slowly craned his neck up and looked at Draco. He blinked several times before answering.

"You wanna go? I'll take the both of you." Ron said drunkenly. Apparently that bump on the head was at least a little serious.

"Shutup you retarded bastard. Your sisters gone." Draco waved one arm as if to emphasis point.

"Probably didn't want to see me get injured in any possible way. Not that I would have been. Where's Harry?" Ron asked as he sat upright and brought a hand to his head to stabilize himself. Draco didn't hear the first part of Ron's statement, but as soon as he also noticed that Harry was gone, he jumped up and started running full speed back to the castle.

"If that asshole harms one hair on her head…" he said leaving the threat open and running solely on adrenaline. Ron just stared blankly and fell down again as Hermione finally got up and went to his side.

====================================

Harry roughly threw Ginny on his four poster. Conveniently there was no one else in his room because they had all gone to Hogsmeade. He them started violently shoving his tongue into her mouth. Ginny wanted to throw up, but couldn't because her body was not responding to what her mind wanted it to do. Another tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Draco. She felt so dirty; as if she was betraying him in some way.

Harry then ripped her shirt and bra off in one tearing motion. Ginny started coursing with an uncontrollable anger. She managed to close her eyes and she thought of everything that Harry had done to her. He had used her, and now he decided that he wanted her. He had ignored her for years. He had tried to beat up Draco. It now seemed he was trying to rape her (AN: not to quick on the uptake is she?). Well, her body was one thing that he wasn't going to have. She turned off all her senses and focused all her energy on trying to break the stupefy spell before Harry got what he wanted.

She dove into her subconscious and searched her mind trying to find the spell itself. She finally found what looked to her like a small thread of silver. She then sent a bolt of energy towards it. Nothing happened. She then increased the level of her rage and brought everything into it. Everything from Ron not wanting her to be with Draco, to Harry and what he was doing right at this very moment. She even brought up the memory of when Tarah had "borrowed" and accidentally spilled pumpkin juice on her favorite pair of pants. She tried again. This time she could see the waves coming off of the thread as the bolt of energy collided with it. It snapped in half.

Ginny opened her eyes and found that Harry had already removed her pants as well as her shirt and bra. She immediately found she could move again and kneed him un the face. Hard. He clutched his nose in confusion and his blood started to show between his fingers. She didn't bother with her clothes but went right to the task at hand. Her wand was in her robes, and she had no idea where those were. She resorted to the muggle way of fighting and landed punch after punch of her own into Harry's face. Each one getting harder and harder. She lifter his head up and smashed it into the cold hard ground. Harry's hands lowered from his face and he lay unconscious on the floor. A small stream of blood was making it's way from the back of his head.

Ginny crawled into a corner of the room and curled up into the fetal position. Still without her top, she cried and tried to hide herself in the darkness.

================================

Draco bolted up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. He knew where it was because of his prefect duties he had in his fifth year (AN: I couldn't remember if Draco got his badge in 4th or 5th year. If someone could fill me in I'd appreciate it ). He came to the portrait of the fat lady and stood in front of her. He didn't know the password. He regained his composure and approached the her.

"Prefect." he said, "Going on rounds of the common rooms. I need to be let into the tower."

"I think not Mr. Malfoy, your prefect privileges were revoked last year were they not?" She said back to him. Draco lost it.

"Open this godamned fucking door right now or I'll rip you off the fucking wall you fat piece of shit!!!" he screamed at her. The fat lady looked extremely shocked at him and just stared open mouthed.

"Well I never!" She started. But Draco had run out of patience. He pointed his wand at the portrait and yelled. "INCINDIO" (sp??) The fat lady burst into flames and a crack revealed itself between the wall and the portrait. Draco pried the crack open and ran into the tower and up the stair case to the boys dorms.

He threw the door almost off it's hinges as he stormed into the room. The first thing he saw was Harry crumpled and bleeding on the floor. He quickly scanned the room for Ginny, noticing various articles of her clothing everywhere. He cast a quick binding spell on Harry should he wake up.

"Draco?" came a soft voice from the other side of the room.

He found her in the corner and went immediately to her side. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her half naked body and held her close to his chest where she burst into violent sobs.

==================================

Harry's mind wandered and he found himself in a familiar cemetery. He wandered between the gravestones as if looking for something. No. Someone. He continued his search until he found himself looking at a stooping hooded figure just beyond the next headstone.

"I've been waiting for you, Potter." the figure hissed and it almost sent a chill up Harry's spine. Harry calmly approached it. "I have a proposition for you," the figure continued, "I'm sure you already know what it is. In return for your services, you shall have anything you want. Just name your price." The figure turned to face Harry, but its own face was still covered by its large hood.

"I have had something taken from me that I am fully aware that I can't get back." Harry replied, "She has been taken from me by someone I think you are familiar with." Harry clenched his hands into fists. "I can't get her back, but I can take out my anger on him." He looked up at the figure in front of him.

"I want Draco Malfoy dead." The figure laughed darkly and rose up to its full height. It pulled back its hood to reveal a gaunt white and snakelike face. Its red eyes laughed at Harry.

"Consider it done."

================================

**Dun dun daaa! Am I evil or am I evil? I know I'm evil does the evil dance. I'm in my zone right now, and it's about 1:00 in the morning, so if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes that my spell check missed, you an kiss my ass cause I'm too tired to care. lol. God I'm bitter right now. smacks self hard for being mean to all my amazing reviewers that I love so much**

**I warn you though that I probably won't be able to update again until around the middle of July. I have summatives to do and exams coming up, and then right after school's over, I'm gone on a trip for a week. I'll try to update whenever I get back into my "zone". But yah. **

**Considering the rape scene.**** I know it's crap. Sorry bout that, but frankly I don't care. **

**And that's about it. You know what you have to do now don't you….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**(as you have just seen, I update faster when I get a lot of reviews hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.)**


	11. Author's Note

Thank you all for ur reviews i luv u all!

Which is why it really hurts me to admit that, I think I may have run out of steem on this fic. I know where I want it to end up, but I have no fucking clue how to get it there. So untill I get back on track, this fic will be on hiatus.

I really apologize to those of you who were really looking forward to the next chapter, but the fact of the matter is that I can't really give you the next chapter... if I don't have it.

Any ways, I guess I'll just leave it at that, cause there's not that much left to say. I can't say that the next chapter will be coming any time soon, cause I really have no clue when i'm gonna get my inspiration on how to format it. Just thought I'd let you all know.

> -Random Character


End file.
